There's a Fine Line
by xSyntheticSensation
Summary: Fred x Hermione One-Shot. EWE. More of a drabble, really.


Fred glanced up casually, seeing Ron escalating down the stairs in his pyjama bottoms and a faded Chudley Cannons t-shirt, no doubt to grab a late night snack before he retired to bed. His eyes instinctively shot back up to the top when he saw another figure moving in his peripheral vision.

Hermione came prancing down the stairs, her hair loosely tied back in what he assumed to be a pre-bedtime facial cleansing ritual. As she descended the steps, he noticed the way her shapely breasts bounced slightly with each step.

_Hermione has breasts?_

His eyes continued to follow her as she padded into the den to grab a tattered, old book and tucked it under her arm. As she walked, he watched the muscles in her slightly bronzed, toned legs move and he suddenly noticed how enticingly short her pyjama shorts were, showing just enough skin to wonder what her arse looked like underneath.

_Hermione has an arse?_

Similar thoughts continued to flow throughout his brain as he contemplated when Hermione Granger, know-it-all bookworm and best friend of his little brother, had developed into a woman. And not just any woman, a wonderfully attractive woman with a body that seemed to strike his fancy.

His body tensed and a rush of blood went through his body and straight between his thighs as Crookshanks darted out in front of her and she shrieked and dropped the book, then sighed as she bent over to pick it up. His breath hitched as he watched in slow motion as her shorts rose up to reveal a tantalizing view of the bottom of her arse, the golden tone of her legs continuing up beneath the light blue cotton.

"Ahem, trying to work over here," came the joking voice of his twin, pulling him out of his trance.

"Oh, of course you are. And what could you possibly be working on?" Hermione teased.

"Well, if you must know, Granger, Freddie and I here are working on a top secret invention," replied George matter-of-factly.

"Oh really?" She questioned, unable to hide her interest. She shifted the book in her arms as she folded them across her chest. It wasn't until Fred looked up at her and saw the way her tits pressed up together under the weight of the book that he spluttered the pumpkin juice he had just sipped.

"Fred? You okay?"

"Yeah," he chuckled in what he hoped to be a casual fashion, "must've gone down the wrong tube."

He prayed to Godric that her brother nor the girl in front of him noticed the way the shot of energy he felt when he saw her luscious, creamy orbs in such a delicious position affected him, in one particular spot where he felt his trousers tightening slightly.

"Alright, well, I'm going to bed," she said as she turned on her heel. "Goodnight, you two! And stay out of trouble."

"Yes, mum," responded the twins in unison.

—-

"Well, it's not my fault that you go about, prancing around in those ridiculously short shorts that tease me so much and make me wonder exactly what that arse looks like underneath," he spat, not noticing the bewildered expression on her face. "Or the way your skirt somehow seems to ride up and show the perfect amount of leg when you're studying, or-"

"Fred, what are you -"

"- the way that you press your books to your chest and push your tits together and create such wonderful cleavage that makes me wish I could live between them, or that deliciously annoying habit you have of sucking on your utensils that gets me so hard I have to take a bathroom break before class?"

Hermione was silent, and once he took a breath from his outbreak, he felt a pang of guilt for yelling.

All of that dissipated when she stepped closer to him and took his hand in hers and said, "Like this?" and, inserting his index finger into her mouth, began to suck on it, dragging her tongue around it playfully. His cock nearly jumped out of his pants as he watched the little minx slide his finger slowly out of her mouth.

"Or this?"

Her hands retreated to her own body as they made their way to the buttons on her blouse, unbuttoning the top few so that the shadow of her breasts was visible. Then, as if his cock could get any harder, she brought her hands to the sides of her breasts and pushed them up, creating an excellently slutty view of her tits.

"Fuck, Hermione," he breathed, thinking it was a miracle he hadn't come already just from watching.

"Or this," she continued, her fingertips playing with the hem of her skirt and sliding it up her thigh, and Fred had to stop himself from drooling as he looked up and down the length of her legs.

"Or… This?"

His jaw dropped and he clenched his fists together when she turned around and bent slightly at the hips, pulling her skirt up as she went. Fred finally saw the soft, round curve of her delicious arse in lace white knickers that he had been fantasizing about for the past six months.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Clearing his throat, he managed to choke out, "Yeah, just like that."

Hermione backed against the wall, pulling him with her as she went.


End file.
